User blog:Cbkguy2/My current thoughts for the next update
Items: Sparkle (can be obtained from Sparkles or mobs, rare rewards from repeatable quest bears) deals 20 damage to 10 mobs, if there is only one mob, then multiply the damage to 10, and so on (this is like Vicious Bee but certain damage) Firework (obtainable from mobs and rare rewards from bears also) launches into the sky and lands to a mob dealing half their health (excludes Snail and bosses, instead, a thousand of damage), if under a field collects 1/8 of all the pollen on the field. Crafting: None for Sparkle 10 Sparkles for Fireworks Codes: "OhnayOverdelay" Gives out every single buff in every game, including the Gummy Morph. "Anniversary" x10 Fireworks "MusicMayhem" x1 Music Bee Jelly Bears: Sun Bear and Hidden Bear Sun Bear will be back for the gloves and some fireworks Hidden Bear is a bear is hidden behind Shadow Bear, he needs a translator, if you touch Hidden Bear he will talk to you, and if you say yes, a challenge automatically starts sending you to the location Hidden Bear will tell you later and fight him, while you are talking to Hidden Bear, you will not move, even you are gliding you cannot move. "Hidden Bear: Grr..... Growl, Growl!" (Hidden Bear speaking in bear noises) Choice: Leave or give Translator Without: GROWL, GROWL!!! *kills you* With: "W-Who, are you?" "A beekeeper?" "Well my dad here (Shadow Bear) and my brother Gummy Bear said that I should KILL EVERY BEEKEEPER!!!" "Currently I won't kill you yet, because dad is teaching me to make the substance I am floating on. So I can use it to kill you." "Well... do you want to challenge me to an event?" "It's called Hidden Token Heavent!" (fused word for heaven & event) "It'll teleport you and me to a secret location, only accessible with the permission of me, called the "Token Torture", the place is white, the tokens are black, so you'll see the tokens immediately. The tokens disappear in 10 seconds." "It's whereas you must collect as many tokens as you can while I am chasing you, I am a little bit more fast than you, and if you touch me, the challenge ends." "As the challenge progresses every minute, I will be 10% faster." "10 - 59 tokens, a Bronze Bear Amulet; 60 - 199 tokens, Silver Bear Amulet; 200 - 399 tokens, Gold Bear Amulet, 400 - 599 tokens, Diamond Bear Amulet; 600 - 799 tokens, Super Bear Amulet, 800+ tokens Supreme Bear Amulet." "So?" Free Usage: "What are we waiting for, let's start!" 50 Tickets: "It's on, beekeeper" (I will put the stats later for the Amulets) Sun Bear time!!! Quest 1: Sun Bear Start *Collect 200 pollen *Use 1 Firework *Defeat 3 Rhino Beetles Aye wassup! I am back for the third time! Brought gloves and these "fireworks" due to celebrating an anniversary for some reason. Anyways, so... what's new? A Stick Bug, a Giant Snail, and new places in the mountain? That is so cool! Wait, what were we talking about? Oh yeah, the gloves. These gloves enhancen your pollen collector movement, and also pretty much more cool stuff. Anyway, let's start doing some cool stuff! Here's a firework to start you off. Why are you talking to me? Didn't I give you a quest already? Cool fireworks I saw there, and those Rhino Beetles? SICK!!! I could already give you some Basic Gloves, problem is I lost them. But I could find it if I have enough help from you... Quest 2: Vicious Mysterious *Defeat 1 Vicious Bee Remember that quest where I told you that a spike came out of nowhere? Well if not then have that experience. Still, if you encountered my last quest, let them good ol’ days come back. I kinda wonder where the Rogue Vicious Bee came from… Isn’t it weird that the Vicious Bee came from the flowers? How the heck did that bee fit in those flowers? Did you know Vicious Bee usually spawns 0-30 minutes? Quest 3: Mob Spree *Collect 40 Ability Tokens *Defeat 5 Spiders *Defeat 10 Rhino Beetles *Defeat 10 Ladybugs I am bored. I wanna see some cool fights with mobs. Defeat 5 Spiders. Defeat 10 Rhino Beetles and Ladybugs. Now GO GO GO! Looks like I didn’t see enough rounds with the mobs… Wow! You are like a king/queen of your own empire! Owning some mobs is a way to get more rewards. Quest 4: Battle Point Brawl *Collect 5,000 Pollen from the Clover Field *Defeat 2 Mantises *Obtain 50 Battle Points If I am not wrong, Panda likes to “bonk” mobs. He asks you to defeat mobs, and as you defeat them… You gain these things called “Battle Points”. Find out what these are, obtain 50 Battle Points. Ooh, why not defeat a couple of Mantises? And can you fetch me some honey? Thanks, I want to enjoy the fight with honey! Are you done with collecting the pollen? If then, can I have the pollen and eat the honey? Thanks! Aww man, that was like a real cinema worth going to! Good thing it was free… Anyway, ohhh… Battle Points show you how though you are. The more the Battle Points, the more the tougher you are! Quest 5: Gloving Grieve *Collect 150 tokens Ok, so… I need a little more help from you to find the Basic Gloves, all I need are some help from your bee’s Ability Tokens. I need 150 tokens! I am still trying to find it… I found it! Thanks to your Haste Tokens I managed to run on top of the Bubble of the Blue HQ, “flew” to this place called Star Hall and found these gloves! Not sure how those gloves went all the way up there… I guess I threw it accidentally. Quest 6: Abilit-test *Collect 100,000 pollen *Defeat 7 Spiders *Obtain 100 Battle Points *Collect 100 Ability Tokens Back for more to get the tier-two gloves? These Special Gloves of mine? Well then sure, but there’s still a lot of quests to do! So here’s the next quest… Collect 100,000 pollen, Defeat 7 Spiders, Obtain 100 Battle Points and of course Collect 100 Ability Tokens! What design do you want for the Special Gloves? Ahh… having a good time hanging out here on the mountain, as I said last time, I might as well visit the mountain frequently like a second home! Anyways, I almost forgot the firework rewards from your some previous quests! Sorry! Now we may move on to the next quest… Quest 7: Festive Feast *Collect 2 Festive Tokens *Defeat 3 Mantises *Defeat 1 Werewolf *Collect 250 Ability Tokens So currently, I found out that the hives I saw have Festive Bees. I wonder what does she give… Go collect whatever the tokens she gives, defeat 3 mantises and a werewolf, and of course collect 250 Ability Tokens! Have you collected a Token she gives already? If then, what is it called? Oh ok, it is called “Festive Gift”. Now let’s move on to our next quest. Quest 8: Feeding Frenzy *Feed 50 Strawberries to your Bees *Feed 50 Sunflower Seeds to your Bees *Feed 50 Blueberries to your Bees *Feed 200 Treats to your Bees *Complete 2 Polar Bear quests Aww... I am so full from all that eating Festive Bee gave me all that treats, asking Polar Bear to cook. That was so delicious. Hey, why not make your bees also full? Feed 50, Strawberries, Sunflower Seeds, Blueberries, and Pineapples to your bees! Feed 200 Normal Treats to your bees, and complete 2 Polar Bear quests! Can't talk right now, still full... Guess what? I managed to fill my RV with lot's of delicacies. Honey, Treats, and pretty much also Polar Bear's cook. Next quest!!! Quest 9: Pollen Pro *Collect 1,000,000 Pollen Go collect 1,000,000 Pollen. GO GO GO! I kinda wonder, how does the pollen grow so quickly? Nice, next and final quest for the Special Gloves! Quest 10: Specialty for Sun Bear *Collect 1,500,000 Pollen *Defeat 3 Vicious Bees *Use 3 Fireworks *Feed 500 Treats to your Bees *Collect 1,000 Abilty Tokens I will put it up to you, do almost everything I told you to do from the previous quests! Collect 1,500,000 Pollen, Defeat 3 Vicious Bees, Use 3 Fireworks, Feed 500 treats to your Bees, and Collect 1,000 Ability Tokens! Special Gloves are ready to be given, problem is you haven't finished my quest yet... Ohhh... Cool stuff you did there! Guess you deserve the Special Gloves! Let me check if my RV has some more gloves to give... Quest 11: Mediocre Massacre *Defeat 20 Rhino Beetles *Defeat 20 Ladybugs *Defeat 15 Spiders *Defeat 5 Werewolves *Defeat 10 Mantises *Defeat 6 Scorpions Hmm... I found more gloves, but seemingly, when I visited for the second time... someone called "Gummy Bear" left these "Gummy Gloves". I wil test this later. I wonder what these gloves do. While I am trying to test it, Defeat 20 Rhino Beetles and Ladybugs, 15 Spiders, 5 Werewolves, 10 Mantises, and 6 Scorpions. Cool abilties this thing has! Oh yeah want a code? It's "Anniversary"! I will tell you an ability the Gummy Gloves have. Passive: +Gummy Groove, every time your pollen collector swings down, the flowers that have been collected will be covered in goo. Another one called "Gummy Greeting" ,whereas if you put 5 Gumdrops on the perspective field, it will be covered in goo! Pretty Over Powered, right? I might have to assign more quests because this is so cool! Next quest! Quest 12: Sprouttery *Plant 2 Magic Beans *Collect 100 Sprout Tokens *Collect 500 Ability Tokens Have you ever heard of Sprouts? I told what they do during my second visit. If then, plant a couple of Magic Beans, collect 100 tokens from it, and as usual, collect 500 Ability Tokens! Here, a little headstart for you. Man, the ground is like flooded of water. Why, you ask? The Magic Bean grows into a seedling instantly and flowers regenerating to it's maximum size. Had a hard time collecting those tokens? Here is a reward that will make you pay off the quest. Quest 13: Melodic Music *Collect 50 Melody Tokens Ok, so... I wanna dance. Maybe... Collect 25 Melody Tokens? Still not starting to feel the beat... Here is a cool code: "MusicMayhem" Wow, I am starting to feel like dancing! Speaking of dancing, I managed to meet the developer of the whole mountain which is "Onett". Under him is a dancing bear. Wonder who that guy is... Anyway, next quest! Quest 14: Gummy Gloom *Use 50 Gumdrops *Collect 500,000 Goo I almost forgot the Gummy Gloves, speaking of gum... Use half a hundred of gumdrops and pretty much also collect half a million of goo. Ready... Set... Go!!! This mountain is really gettin' weird. This one makes honey while there are gumdrops, this is full of bears yet also mobs, and much many more! Next quest, no time to talk. Quest 15: Ability Activity *Collect 2,000 Ability Tokens As I said earlier, no time to talk. Collect 2,000 Ability Tokens. Who the heck is Science Bear? (LMAO) Lots of shiny powerful coins! Next quest! Quest 16: Diamond Test and Second to the Last Quest *Collect 5,000,000 Pollen *Defeat 5 Vicious Bees *Defeat 15 Werewolves *Collect 2,500 Ability Tokens I have a Diamond Egg waiting to get given. Go collect 3,000,000 Pollen, defeat 5 Vicious Bees, 15 Werewolves, and collect 2,500 Ability Tokens. Why are you wasting time talking to me? GO GO GO!!! Get ready for the ultimate quest my friend, as this is even harder than the last quest of my 2nd visit. I will give you alot more honey. This is for a headstart. Quest 17: Unstoppable yet Affordable *Collect 100,000,000 Pollen *Defeat 15 Vicious Bees *Obtain 2,000 Battle Points *Collect 10,000 Ability Tokens *Defeat 10 Tunnel Bears *Use 100 Gumdrops *Collect 20,000,000 Goo *Use the Blue Teleporter 30 times *Use the Red Teleporter 30 times *Use 5 Fireworks *Use 1 Star Jelly *Collect a Diamond Egg Token *Craft 50 Ingredients with the Blender Ya sure you up for this, champ? Well then... here you go. Don't blame me. Trust me when you finish my ultra hard quest, it will be worth it! Looks like the quest isn't done yet... YOU'VE DONE IT, FRIEND! You deserve these Gummy Gloves! As well as some other rewards too! Conclusion: Man, you are so powerful! REWARDS OF EVERY QUEST Quest 1: 1 Firework (when accepted quest), 500 Honey, 1 Royal Jelly, 1 Ticket Quest 2: 2 Stingers, 1,000 Honey Quest 3: 3 Tickets, 1,500 Honey, 1 Royal Jelly Quest 4: 5,000 Honey, 10 Treats, 3 Tickets Quest 5: Basic Gloves, 10,000 Honey, 100 Treats Quest 6: 4 Fireworks, 100,000 Honey, 5 Tickets Quest 7: 1 Firework, 150,000 Honey, 2 Royal Jellies Quest 8: 1 Firework, 500 Treats, 100 of every special treat, 500,000 Honey Quest 9: 1 Firework, 1,000,000 Honey, 6 Tickets Quest 10: Special Gloves, 2 Fireworks, 1,500,000 Honey, 4 Stingers Quest 11: 2 Fireworks, 2,000,000 Honey, 5 Royal Jellies Quest 12: 1 Magic Bean (when accepted quest), 2 Fireworks, 3,000,000 Honey, 10 Tickets Quest 13: 3 Fireworks, 4,000,000 Honey, 1000 Treats Quest 14: 3 Fireworks, 5,000,000 Honey, 50 Gumdrops Quest 15: 3 Fireworks, 5,500,500 Honey, 2 Magic Beans, 15 Tickets Quest 16: 5 Fireworks, 50,000,000 Honey, DIamond Egg Quest 17: 10 Fireworks, Gummy Gloves, 100,000,000 Honey, 20 Tickets, 5 Magic Beans, 5 Ant Pass BEE TIME!!! Star Bee: A twinkling little bee who oftens enjoy nighttime due to her joyful light! Colorless Event Colorless Stats: Converts 500 Honey in 4 Seconds 50 Speed ( I know, too speedy but she is a star) Collects 50 pollen in 1 second ✨Gifted Hive Bonus: x4 rewards from anything during nighttime✨ During night, this bee will have x 10 better stats, if gifted, can produce "Starry Wonder" Token Starry Wonder: Doubles anything of stats of every bee for 10 seconds It may be OP but she costs 1,000 Tickets! Prickly Bee: It is a sharp bee. Touching it will guarantee an "Owch!". Deals alot of damage. So don't mess with this bee! Colorless Event This bee has every stat of Basic Bee, but has a token generation and has very high damage Prickle Poke: Deals 500 damage to a random mob, if it is a boss; Deals 2,000 damage instead Attack: 100 How to Obtain: Collecting a Total of 10 Bil of Pollen from the Cactus Field, there is a Claim Pad infront of the entrance of the Star Hall in which where you can claim it. Mobs: Centipede: Attack: 20 Health: 100,000 Abilities: Surround Centic When it has done 1 lap around the field it's body will surround you. Steal When it sees an Ability Token, it will take it and the token will be gone. Despawn When you jump outside the field, it will despawn in 30 sec. if you are not in the field yet. How to spawn: Go to the Pumpkin Patch. Use a Stinger. After the duration of the stinger, the Centipede will come out of a pumpkin beside the one that can show a face. Due to the Stinger that you used. It will take it because it likes taking stuff. Now the battle between you and the Centipede will start. Rewards: (Note: The rewards are NOT '''increased by luck) 10,000,000 Honey (Guaranteed) 5 - 10 Stingers (Guaranteed) 10 - 20 Royal Jellies (Guaranteed) 1 Random Crafting Ingredient (Guaranteed) Star Jelly Lion Bee Egg Any Egg in-game (excluding Event Eggs) 1 - 5 Magic Beans 20 - 30 Moon Charms '''Blender Changes: I have put my ideas on a discussion post but here it is for you to not get a hard time. However, there are a few changes. Sunflower Seed/Pineapple/Strawberry/Blueberry = 5 Normal Treats Ticket = 50 Normal Treats Silver Egg = 10 Royal Jellies & 1 Basic Egg Gold Egg = 50 Royal Jellies & 1 Basic Egg Diamond Egg = 100 Royal Jellies & 1 Basic Egg Royal Jelly = 10 Sunflower Seeds, 10 Strawberries, 10 Pineapples, & 10 Blueberries Ant Pass = 10 Sunflower Seeds, 10 Strawberries, 10 Pineapples, & 10 Blueberries Firework = 10 Sparkles Amulets: Hidden Bear Amulets: Bronze: 1% - 10% Conversion Rate (Guaranteed) 1 Player Movespeed (Guaranteed) 2% Pollen 1% Bond from Treats 10% - 50% Honey from Tokens Silver: 20% - 30% Conversion Rate (Guaranteed) 2 Player Movespeed (Guaranteed) 5% White Pollen (Guaranteed) +1 Red/Blue Bee Attack Power 1% Critical Chance 20% - 60% Honey from Tokens Gold: 30% - 40% Conversion Rate (Guaranteed) 5 Player Movespeed (Guaranteed) 10% White Pollen (Guaranteed) 20% Honey from Tokens (Guaranteed) +1 Bee Attack Power 10% - 20% Critical Power 4% Critical Chance Diamond: 40% - 50% Conversion Rate (Guaranteed) 10 Player Movespeed (Guaranteed) 15% White Pollen (Guaranteed) 50% Honey from Tokens (Guaranteed) +2 Bee Attack Power (Guaranteed) 50% Critical Power 10% Critical Chance 20% Pollen Super: 60% - 80% Conversion Rate (Guaranteed) 20 Player Movespeed (Guaranteed) 25% White Pollen (Guaranteed) 100% Honey from Tokens (Guaranteed) +2 Bee Attack Power (Guaranteed) 75% Critical Power (Guaranteed) 15% Critical Chance 5% - 10% Bond from Treats and Battle Supreme: 100% Conversion Rate (Guaranteed) 50 Movespeed (Guaranteed) 40% White Pollen (Guaranteed) 150% Honey from Tokens (Guaranteed) +3 Bee Attack Power (Guaranteed) 100% Critical Power (Guaranteed) 20% Critical Chance (Guaranteed) 20% Bond from Battle and Bond +3 or +5 Bee Attack Power Post some suggestions below! Category:Blog posts